


Каждое новое начало

by WinterStoat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't cope to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Vulcan Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: О том как Джеймс Кирк всегда возвращается к Споку, чтобы помочь начать всё заново.
Relationships: James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Каждое новое начало

Процесс познания бесконечен, и кому, как не Споку, это было известно лучше других: когда-то давно он ощутил необъятный размах знаний Виджера, а ведь даже у того были свои пределы. Знание же границ не имело. В то время это воодушевляло, заставляло ощущать полноту жизни, стремиться к новым и новым целям.

Спок не мог сказать, когда наука потеряла былой блеск привлекательности для его ума, когда знание ради знания перестало быть желанной целью. Он жил, как прежде, как привык, соответственно принципам сураковской логики и своего жизненного опыта. Но смысл его жизни постепенно терял значимость. 

Спок не знал, в какой именно день с ним это случилось, но он знал, почему: совершенно по-человечески, нелогично, необъяснимо и инфантильно он был обижен на Джима. Кирк истово верил в невозможность безвыигрышных сценариев. И много лет, когда его капитан (да, давно уже адмирал, но _его_ – именно капитан) считался пропавшим без вести, надежда всё равно жила в вулканце. Если его друзья полагались только на факты, то Спок опирался на чувство. О, эта ирония судьбы весьма позабавила бы доктора Маккоя, если бы он о ней узнал! Но Спок действительно _чувствовал_ , что Джим жив. Точнее, он не ощущал его мертвым - остальное было слишком смутным и неясным, чтобы поддаться объяснению и точной формулировке. 

В день, когда Спок испытал болезненный шок от разрыва связи, а потом и определенно узнал, что теперь Джеймс Тиберий Кирк мертв – капитан смог преодолеть это состояние не-жизни, но не смог избежать гибели, - в тот день Спок пережил кроме горя ещё и эту несправедливую обиду. Джим не имел права умирать! Он заставил вулканца поверить, что для них не существует безвыигрышных сценариев, и солгал!

Не было рядом ни Маккоя, ни его, Спока, а ведь Джеймс говорил, что они – залог его удачливости и неуязвимости. Уж если на кого и обижаться, так это на них. На себя. Но Спок не мог ни смириться со смертью Джима, ни утихомирить слишком много воли взявшую человеческую часть себя самого. 

В отличие от слепой, безусловной веры других рас, вулканцы верили деятельно и логично, доказывая утверждения эмпирическим путем. Веру Джима в безвыигрышные сценарии Спок тоже решил подтвердить практикой. В конце концов, это была его обязанность, как первого помощника, как ученого и как… друга. 

Друг. Только произнеся это слово, обозначив им их отношения, Спок осознал причину своего упорного не-смирения с фактом смерти капитана. Джим не был только другом – это лишь часть, весомая, драгоценная, но часть огромного целого, что нес в себе Спок и так и не рассказал Кирку. Он обязан был сделать это!

Конечно, путешествия во времени и вмешательство в прошлое были оправданы, если речь шла о спасении целой планеты и миллиардов жизней. Но кто сказал, что спасение одного человека – не равноценно? Спок не видел разницы и иного выхода. 

Новая яркая цель захватила его, вдохнула жизнь в устоявшийся, размеренный покой ученого. Заканчивая все обязательные дела, он садился за расчеты иного типа варп-ядра с воодушевлением и энтузиазмом, прогонявшими усталость. Его теоретические выкладки оказались достаточно интересными для инженеров Вулканской Академии Наук, чтобы та согласилась спонсировать строительство корабля, обещавшего стать самым быстрым во Вселенной. Спок принимал деятельное участие в проектировании «Медузы», не задумываясь пока над дилеммой, как он будет объяснять Совету, что хочет воспользоваться звездолетом ради собственных нужд. Подсознательно он понимал, что пойдет даже на преступление – украдет корабль. Не это ли сделали для него Джим и команда, когда сам Спок погиб и возродился на Генезисе? Он отдавал себе полный отчет в эгоистичности своих намерений, заранее признавая вину и принимая любые последствия. В конце концов, Спок уже делал нечто подобное для Кристофера Пайка. Разве он мог проявить меньшую верность, когда речь шла о его t’hy’la?

Ему не пришлось лгать: «Медуза» была готова к испытаниям, когда Ромулу стала угрожать собственная звезда и Совет, наконец, решился использовать красную материю для предотвращения катастрофы. Безусловно, наличие такого опасного вещества на борту увеличило степень риска его плана, но Спок понимал, что другого такого случая может не представиться: он выполнит миссию по коллапсу сверхновой и отправится к другой звезде системы Хорус, которая вполне подойдет для путешествия в прошлое. Ещё раз оценив вероятность собственной гибели, Спок не удержался от небольшого проявления сентиментальности и взял с собой в полет некоторые памятные вещи: фотография экипажа на мостике «Энтерпрайз», халат и коробочка для благовоний, подаренные матерью, и небольшой свиток с древней вулканской поэзией – дар отца. Отказ расставаться с этими предметами был продиктован не только нежеланием оставлять их кому-то чужому, если он погибнет – Спок думал, что в случае успеха, это всё, что ему понадобится в будущей жизни рядом с Джимом, куда бы Кирк не пожелал отправиться.

Расчеты были готовы, Спок уже начал полет, когда всё пошло не так, как запланировано: он опоздал, а созданная красной материей сингулярность оказалась слишком мощной. Что-то в этом роде и следовало ожидать, помня, что ни одна из миссий, касавшаяся Джеймса Кирка не шла по заранее продуманному плану.

***

Боль миллионов умирающих вулканцев параллельной вселенной, помноженная на собственную, сокрушила его, оставляя только пустоту теперь уже окончательно бессмысленного существования. Сумасшедший ромуланец проявил садистское милосердие: Споку было позволено забрать личные вещи, а сверх того он получил зажигалку и несколько сухих деревяшек, оставшихся непонятно от чего – Нерон не хотел, чтобы вулканец умер от переохлаждения раньше, чем свершится месть. 

Спок не знал, есть ли в этой вселенной форпост Звездного флота на Дельта Веге. Он думал, что должен быть и нужно, наверное, туда дойти. Но он сидел, смотрел на разгорающееся пламя и не мог пошевелиться. Горечь трагедии оказалась ещё слишком свежа, чтобы он мог оправиться от неё так быстро. Его окружал чужой мир, в котором теперь не существовал Вулкан и, возможно, вулканцы. Мир, где Споку не было места: он, омертвелый и бесполезный, не был нужен здесь никому и ни для чего.

Его спас Джим. Да, именно так: не он спасал Джима от хищной твари, отгоняя ту огнем, а Джим нашел его, чтобы спасти от отчаянного, но вполне логичного решения осознанно прекратить существование. 

Он был слишком молодой, многословный, задыхающийся от эмоций, с невероятно синими, но всё равно абсолютно родными глазами, фонтанирующий впечатлениями – Джеймс Кирк оставался собой, даже если не был капитаном «Энтерпрайз».

У огорошенного, разбитого и получившего новую надежду Спока покалывало кончики пальцев, которыми он прикасался к лицу Джима. Эти легкие иголочки моментально впитались в кровь, разбежались по артериям, заставляя всё существо вулканца оживать, действовать, двигаться дальше. Он шел сквозь снежный ветер Дельта Веги и будто бы заново учился дышать и жить, испытывая удивительное щемящее чувство невероятного счастья. 

Второй раз что-то новое и необыкновенное в его жизни начиналось с Джеймса Кирка. 

И, конечно же, на базе нашелся не кто-нибудь, а Монтгомери Скотт. И Джим спас Землю – как же иначе? Он стал капитаном «Энтерпрайз», и Спок видел момент его триумфа. Безусловно, это был не _его_ Джим Кирк, но всё же… В нём горел тот же свет, который вел за собой Спока всю его жизнь. Глядя на сияющего молодого Джеймса, Спок не чувствовал ни разочарования, ни печали, ни одиночества. Ему было достаточно знания, что Джеймс просто есть, существует, счастлив. В конечном итоге Спок уже давно привык обходиться гораздо меньшим – одной лишь верой. Потому, получив несравненно больше, он… он был счастлив.

Своему двойнику – тоже слишком молодому, немного растерянному, пока ещё не нашедшему себя – Спок хотел и не имел никакого права говорить, чтобы тот не смел терять время. Ведь человеческая жизнь такая хрупкая, такая недолгая – каждый напрасно растраченный год будет вспоминаться вулканцем с сожалением. Но он смолчал: этот Спок пока ещё не осознал, каким счастьем может наполнить Джим его жизнь, какой неописуемой полнотой, яркостью красок, уверенностью и безопасностью. Его младшей версии ещё только предстояло открыть для себя, как прекрасно – смело идти туда, куда не ступала нога человека. 

Ощущая себя старым и мудрым, но вместе с тем юным и азартным, Спок позволил только одно наставление – довериться чувствам, не отказываться от них, не растрачивать попусту силы на подавление и отрицание. Довериться и, возможно, получить самое чудесное, великое и простое из них. Спок не вмешивался, он только верил.

В конце концов он сам получил то, к чему стремился – новые цели. Спок нашел планету, обустраивал жизнь вулканцев, помогая всем, чем мог. Он взял на себя обязанности посла, архивариуса, инженера, администратора. Спок возрождал Вулкан, как и тысячи его выживших соотечественников. У него был дом, куда то и дело приходили письма от капитана Кирка. Вулканец читал их, просматривал видео или фотографии, которые Джим посчитал нужным прикрепить к ним, и часто позволял себе улыбаться: в каждом слове, в каждой истории он чувствовал прежнее покалывание иголочек жизни.

 _Его_ Джеймс смотрел с фотографии и улыбался. Можно было легко представить себе, что эти письма писал уже адмирал Кирк, что скоро он вернется, откроет дверь, решительным шагом пройдет в комнату, сядет на диван, попросит чай или кофе, начнет рассказывать обо всем сразу, размахивая руками и перескакивая с темы на тему. Он бы обязательно шутил, и орехово-карие глаза по-прежнему светились бы радостью единения. Это не был бы его _друг_ Джим, а много-много больше. Спок без труда мог вообразить себе остаток дней в совершенно новой для них обоих жизни, где каждый знал, что он – t’hy’la для другого. И ничто не осталось бы потерянным навсегда.

Эти мысли вызывали легкую печаль о несбывшемся, но Спок не гнал их, вновь и вновь позволяя себе нелогичное и не приносящее никакой пользы занятие – воображение. Этому он тоже учился у своего капитана и не считал навык таким уж бесполезным. А потому часто думал: узнал ли его альтер-эго, почувствовал, понял? Сумеет ли принять и сохранить?

***

Сообщение о появлении Хана заставило Спока замереть в нервном ожидании. Кадры нападения на штаб Звездного флота то и дело повторялись в новостях. Обломки огромного корабля, вид сильно потрепанной «Энтерпрайз» на верфях орбитальной станции, интервью адмиралов, наполненные общими словами – из этих деталей Спок мог сложить только очень приблизительную картинку. Поэтому когда Спок-младший наконец-то позвонил ему и рассказал, как всё было на самом деле, он слушал и старательно прятал дрожь – сердце заходилось в сумасшедшем рваном ритме от боли. 

_Джим мог умереть._

Но даже в состоянии смятения Спок увидел: его двойник наконец понял смысл давнего напутствия. Вулканцу не нужно было скрупулезно собирать доказательства этого – в конце концов, он смотрел на себя. И ясно наблюдал первые проявления того чувства, которое определяло и его жизнь со дня знакомства с Джимом и до этой минуты.

Когда Джеймс поправился достаточно, чтобы самому позвонить, он был всё таким же ярким, подвижным, молодым и полным энергии. Только на этот раз в его рассказах чаще звучало имя младшего Спока, и тогда в глазах мелькало задумчивое и немного растерянное выражение человека, который пока ещё не совсем поверил во что-то невероятное, но бесконечно желанное.

Его же время было сочтено - Спок чувствовал это. Годы и унаследованные от отца проблемы с сердцем не оставляли разночтений в этом вопросе. Спок не боялся. Жалеть о том, что череда случайностей отобрала у него возможность вернуть Джима, было нелогично: не существовало никакой гарантии успеха - только опыт и неверие в безвыигрышные сценарии. В чем-то его Джим был прав: они не существуют. Спок прожил достойную жизнь, обрел своего t’hy’la, мог надеяться, что и в этой вселенной будет так же – желать большего, по крайней мере, неблагодарно.

Но всё же он хотел большего. Очень хотел!

Спок собрал свои «драгоценности» - фотографию, коробочку, свиток, халат – и посмотрел на них в последний раз, оглаживая руками так, словно готовился считать воспоминания. Получив ответ своего двойника, он тщательно упаковал эти вещи и отправил на базу Йорктаун. Никакого письма, никаких больше напутствий присоединять не стал: ни к чему – Спок этого мира уже достаточно видел и понял, чтобы сделать правильные выводы и принять верные решения. 

Безусловно, Спок не мог сказать, какой из дней станет его последним. Но ложась спать в тот вечер, он чувствовал, как постепенно замедляются его дыхание и сердцебиение, как останавливаются все процессы в организме, и успел подумать: «Это всё», нелогично констатируя очевидное.

И снова ошибся.

Его катра покинула тело, на этот раз свободно, без страданий и уже готова была раствориться в Ничто, когда вдруг непонятный…вихрь, если можно было охарактеризовать его так, подхватил, яростно кружа, разбивая и соединяя вновь. В этой стихии было всё: жар песков Вулкана, холодные воды залива Сан-Франциско, влажная прохлада лесов Генезиса, гул двигателей старой «Энтерпрайз» и ещё много-много чего – Спок просто не успевал вспомнить имя каждого из ощущений. Это была вся его жизнь с Джеймсом, стремительно проносящаяся насквозь. Не было никакого «насквозь», как не было и понятия времени или пространства, или самого Спока. Но он мог поклясться, что чувствовал всё это.

Он мог поклясться, что слышал смех, ощущал тепло, видел всё время меняющиеся образы своего Джима: от молодого капитана до седого степенного адмирала Кирка. И он понял, мгновенно, сразу же – Джим нашел его. Джим опять нашел его! Вопреки всем законам, надеждам и ожиданиям.

И Спок ринулся всем собой - что бы он сейчас из себя ни представлял - в стихию по имени Джим. Он жадно ловил каждую его частичку, соединяясь с ней намертво, навсегда, неразрывно. Он рассказывал, как ждал, как надеялся, как рьяно не верил ни в какие безвыигрышные сценарии, как скучал, боялся, терял и снова обретал. И как любил.

_T’hy’la…_

Непроизнесенное, это слово прозвенело по их общему Нечто пустынными колокольчиками, ветром, шелестом листьев, капелью, белым шумом и звездной пылью. И кто-то, кто был Джимом, знакомо счастливо рассмеялся в ответ, обещая, что уж теперь-то точно навсегда и вместе.

Это было последнее, что осознал Спок, прежде чем растворился в полной покоя и света любви своего Джима.


End file.
